Four Seasons
by Tigress of Jade
Summary: A declaration of love that will last Kagome a lifetime.


Four Seasons

Inuyasha was looking out across the village, sitting up on the roof and taking in the familiar scents. His white furry ears twitched every which direction, noting every minute sound coming from those slumbering beneath him. He had discarded his jacket and his shirt, and comfortably leaned back against the rooftop, enjoying the relative silence of the evening. A night like this was rare, and often marred by someone interrupting his reverie.

In the summers he was often engrossed in thought, often taken hold of by his desire for Kagome. It was the high point of the youkai mating season. Lesser youkai bred during the late spring and early summer, and while Inuyoukai weren't bound to mate in that time frame, it was a good time for making pups.

He fingered the cool strand of beads that tied him to his Kagome. It had been how long? More than five years had passed with her in his company. He knew that she was down there, with the kitsune curled up behind her knees, with her soft skin glowing in the embers of a spent cooking fire. He knew that she dreamed of him, and he knew that she waited for him, but there was no hope for it until Kikyo was at rest.

A soft rustling came from beneath him, and he looked down over the edge to see Kagome walking out towards the hot springs that were located not far from the hut. 'Bathing, at this time of night?'

He decided to follow her, not to spy. No of course not. He just needed to keep her safe from others who might bring her harm.

He watched as she undressed, as she sank into the water with the moon reflecting on her beautiful face.

"You know, Inuyasha, I know you're there."

He stopped and stepped out of the foliage and the dark cover of night. "So?"

"So come join me if you're going to be here."

He gulped, and tried to force down the heat that rose in his cheeks. "I can't, Kagome."

"Why not? You can watch but I can never see you? That's unfair." She smiled and continued to massage the shampoo into her dark locks. As she lifted her arms, she lifter her breasts out of the water. The water trickled down from her hair and over her body.

"I'm not here to watch, Kagome. I'm here to protect you."

"Liar."

She dunked her self under the water and rinsed her hair. Slowly she stepped out of the spring and walked towards him. "Inuyasha, I know you want me. Why won't you take me?"

He didn't back up as she approached. Instead, he stood his ground. "Because, Kagome, you have too much to lose by having a half-breed for a child. You're a Miko, and that puts you in harm's way enough. Add to that a half demon mate and his child? No, I couldn't do that to you. In four seasons I could be gone and where would you be? Alone, with an infant that you won't know how to care for because you're human and have no Inuyoukai to help." He took her hands in his and brought her closer. "You're right, I do want you. But not unless I can keep you. I can never leave you once I love you fully, do you understand?"

She bowed her head and forced back the tears. "I understand."

He could smell her pain, and he hated that. "Kagome, you're beautiful to me. I love you, yes, but think how unfair it would be to leave you with a child. Because you would have a child if we mated now."

"Then, yes. Inuyasha, in four seasons I will love you still. And in four seasons you may not be here. In four seasons Naraku may have been defeated and you may be in hell with Kikyo. I think you owe me some part of you since you're giving your soul to her."

Inuyasha released her from his grip and backed away. "Kagome…" He looked into her eyes and saw what he wanted there. "As long as I live I will love you. Even as I die, I shall love you. My duty belongs to Kikyo, but my heart and my honor shall always be yours. If, in a year, we have parted ways, forgive me. If I must leave you, keep me in your heart. If I can stay with you forever, forgive me for obeying you and being so rash. We have much time in this world if you and I are going to stay together."

With that his drew her into his embrace, and running his hands over her naked flesh, kissed her with all the passion he had for her.

In four seasons, he was gone. In four seasons, she was not without him. She stood under the starlit sky in modern day Tokyo, looking up at the constellations and holding little Inu in her lap, stroking his silver hair and kissing his golden eyes.


End file.
